A Thousand Words
by Dancing With Lightning
Summary: Hermione ponders her life what has passed, and what is coming. ONESHOT! HermioneHarry


**One Thousand Words **

**--Dancing With Lightning**

**A/N:** Okay, this is a one-shot, I know, I don't do much of these, but I'm listening to an absolutely BEAUTIFUL piano solo at the moment, called 1000 no kotoba – 1000 words, from Final Fantasy X-2, and I just feel like writing something short and pretty. I'm hoping this'll work though… if it doesn't, it'll just go on the scrap-heap with a bunch of my other stories. My first Hermione/Harry thing so… I hope it'll work! Wish me luck!  
--Dancing With Lightning

* * *

**One Thousand Words**

I touch the white keys lovingly, and smile, a tear trickling down my cheek. It's been a year, Harry Potter… and I miss you so much.  
This time last year, we were celebrating Voldemort's defeat. We were cheerful… Ron and I were so close… and then you turned to me, and told me you loved me.

Imagine how I felt then, Harry. I was so surprised… I was knocked off my feet, and you amazed me. I'd thought you loved Ginny, but you said it to my face, staring the ground and shuffling your feet. But… you still told me. More than Ron had ever done.

So I followed you around the world for a few months. We went to America, and you bought me a grand piano for my eighteenth birthday. I promised you then and there I'd learn it for you. When you came back from the Wizard's War in Australia.

But you haven't. And I've been practicing so hard, Harry… so when you came back, I'd play you a beautiful melody full of minor chords and broken melodies, and I'd make you cry. I'd play you the most beautiful song you'd ever heard…

And now… I'm standing at this beautiful piano you bought for me almost a year ago, crying, and holding a crumpled sheet of parchment in my hand. It doesn't say much…

_Dear Ms Granger,  
We congratulate Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and yourself on the defeat of Voldemort, yet again. You should be very proud (I've always been proud of my boys.  
You should also be very proud of Mr Potter (Forever). He died yesterday, saving another man's life. He fought so hard, and so bravely (As he always has), and I think we are beating back the Dark Wizards from overtaking Australia. The man was shot with a muggle gun. Mr Potter ran to his safety, and was also shot. But… he saved the man's life (I always knew he would). He took the bullet heading for the man's head._

_Please Ms Granger, don't cry (Too late). He told me to tell you not to cry (…he did?), because he said you would (He knows). He says he loves you (I love him too). Don't cry, Ms Granger (I'll try to be strong)._

_--Geraldine_

And on the floor, is one spattered with blood. I pick it up and look at it… at your messy handwriting.

_Hermione…  
I love you. Don't ever forget that. I'm sorry I couldn't ever hear you play the piano as beautifully as I know you can. (You'll be here in spirit to here me play) I'm sorry I won't be able to see you again. (We'll be together again one day) I'm sorry I'm going to die (It's not your fault), and I'm sorry I was never strong enough for you (You're my hero. You always have been)._

_Keep fighting Hermione. You're everything to me.  
All the love in the world, Harry._

I cry again, holding the paper close. You've been there for me forever, Harry Potter. I miss you so much already, and you only left this world two days ago. I still think that any moment now you're going to walk through my front door, dirty and tired and hold out your arms and exclaim, "Honey, I'm home!"

But… you won't.

I need to get that through my thick skull. I love you Harry. I won't let you be gone, ever. You may never come to see me again, or hold me, or kiss my forehead the way you used to, but you'll never be gone. I won't let you leave me. Not in spirit.

I sit at the piano, and play a light chord. A thousand times I've sat here, playing that same tune over and over, rehearsing it for you until you finally came home to me. A thousand times I've looked out my window, expecting to see you coming up the front walk, or getting out of a car. A thousand times I've looked in the sky for a flash of a broom or a Portkey in my garden. A thousand times I've wished you were here. A thousand times my wish didn't come true. A thousand times you broke my heart. A thousand times I've loved you.

A thousand times I'll say those words.


End file.
